


i will tell you i love you, but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears

by alexisabummer



Series: girls just want to have fundamental rights [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, I made them girls, I'm Sorry, Recreational Drug Use, and anyone else, and boys, girls who like girls, they like everything, they're gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisabummer/pseuds/alexisabummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh and tyler are girls and they smoke a lot of pot, i will probably make a lot of these tbh. gay girl reefer head joshler things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will tell you i love you, but the muffs on your ears will cater your fears

They meet at a bonfire, Josh was in black leggings, a Blink shirt, and her hair was short and green. At the time Josh had had a boyfriend name Jesse and Tyler and Jesse were kind of tight, the duo shared music tastes and swapped lyrics and played ukulele together. That night Tyler had wandered around in tight white skinny jeans, a beatles crop top, and old school vans. She had drank almost a whole bottle of Jack and smoked about four bowls of sativa. To say she was fucked up and pumped was almost an understatement. By the end of the night she had jumped around and danced around so much that her stomach had become a massive cocktail of alcohol and taco bell so she puked and puked all while Jesse held her short hair back as best as best as he could. Her hair was barely to her clavicles, short and brown like her eyes, so it was hard for him to make sure she wouldn't get her own puke in it. 

Jesse had left Tyler at her friend's Taylor’s car to go get Taylor’s older brother Colton, (the designated driver) and Taylor, Chance, and Kenadi, the main group. They all piled into Colton’s Mini Cooper, Colton and Taylor in the front seats and Chance, Jesse, and Kenadi in the back seats. Tyler and Josh sat in the very back, where there was no seats only bottles of alcohol and a very large bong. Jesse had offered to pay for Mcdonald's, and since the whole group of people were very stoned and had mondo muchie they drove to the closest burger joint.

After they all got food they headed for Chances place. They parked in the back yard and all piled out, Taylor having to pop the back hatch for Josh and Tyler to climb out. 

While in the back they had been making small talk, mostly stoned nonsense like, “Is the sand called sand because it is between ‘sea’ and ‘land’, I mean ship it, see it’s sand!” or “Who closes the bus door after the bus driver gets off?” and even, “If two vegans get in an argument is it still beef?” But after they got their food they ate quietly. They all spent the night at Chance’s, Josh and Tyler still going at it until they are told to be quiet and fall asleep.

“Who put the alphabet in alphabetical order?” Asks Josh.

“Why do noses run but feet smell?” Asks Tyler.

“Is the S or C silent in scent?” Asks Josh.

“Would you two shut the fuck up?” Shouts Taylor.

 

 

Josh is only a little older than Tyler, having a summer birthday whereas Tyler has a winter birthday. It has only been a year of friendship, because Tyler is a sophomore now and Josh a junior, but they had only just met in high school a year ago because Tyler was homeschooled until then. Now she was in the high school and and actually had a group of friends, if you could call them that. Mostly they were just the girls she sat at lunch with and girls she had played basketball with and sang in the chamber choir with.

Josh didn’t sing in the choir or play basketball, Josh played drums and got stoned with the town's group of reefer heads. Which consisted of Jesse, Chance, Taylor, Colton, Tyler, and a few other people, all out of high school having dropped out or graduated a few years previous. 

After the bonfire Tyler and Josh kept in touch, having swapped numbers the morning after at Chance’s place. They didn’t see much of each other inside of school except for in the hallways because they had no classes together. They were always texting, snapchatting, and even calling eachother. Tyler sneaking out of her house at night to see Josh at the park, and Josh sneaking out and borrowing a friends car to see Tyler when she was out of town at her father's for the weekend. Tyler holding Josh after her and Jesse broke up, Josh holding Tyler after her girlfriend broke up with her as well. They have now had months of friendship, many smoke dates before classes, and there was Josh’s struggle through her sexuality. All of which consisting lots of weed, hugs, and crying. 

Josh had memorized all of Tyler’s classes, and Tyler had memorized hers as well. Tyler would pop into Josh’s first period which was French, Josh would visit Tyler’s second period which was Study Hall and she would also pop into Tyler’s third period which was AP English (its the only advanced class she takes). They both had Lunch together where they would go to Tyler’s shitty little Ford Fusion and drive some place secluded to smoke weed together. After that Josh would visit Tyler in her French class, and so on. 

 

 

The first time they kiss is during school. During second period Tyler’s phone buzzes but she ignores it in favor of writing in her journal. The bell rings just as Tyler finishes what she was writing, everyone rushes out of Study Hall. She had lost track of time so all of her things are still strung out, so she starts to pack up. Tyler binds up her journal and puts her laptop back into her carrier, grabs her to-go cup filled with herbal tea, and walks out of the classroom. By the time she gets to her English class Josh is there waiting for her. Tyler puts her things at her desk, setting her bag down and her tea on the side of her desk on top of her journal. She then turns around to face Josh, and wraps her arms around her waist and hugs her tight like always. Afterwards she pulls back but not much, her hands stay on Josh’s hips where she likes to keep them, with her thumbs in the little dip she has. Josh leans up onto her tippy toes, (she’s not short okay, she’s just shorter than Tyler) and smacks a kiss right on Tyler’s lips. 

“I’ve got to go to class okay? Be safe.” Josh says, turning and grabbing her bag before leaving the classroom. 

Tyler is fish-lipping, her mouth opening and closing repeated while she tries to find her words, not that it matters what she say because Josh’s head of purple hair is out of the classroom and down the hallway towards her class and she won’t hear a word Tyler says. Tyler sits down and her phone buzzes in her pocket again, reminding her that she has a text. She pulls it out of her pocket, which proves to be a struggle because her pants are very black and tight and her pocket is much tighter. After winning the war of getting her phone, she checks her messages. She has two messages from Josh, one of which is a kissy emoji and they other says, “I am going to kiss you in your stupid AP English class.”


End file.
